Love, Loss, & Treason
by KittieandCassie
Summary: Kurt Hummel has just turned 16 in July and is on the verge of losing his mother with whom he has been living with since the age of two, with no news from his father. What will happen to him? The answer, Blaine Anderson. Marriage arranged, Mpreg! Kurt
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Characters they belong to Glee. This is an AU but with real timelines from glee.

Author's Note:

The Idea for this story comes from Rose1404. The outline and names are hers and most of the ideas I just put them all together and wrote the story. It will be posted in both French and English so please enjoy and comment below to let us know what you think.

Elisabeth and Burt looked into each other's eyes they were young he was 19 and she was only 17 but here they were getting married. Elisabeth was a month pregnant with Burt's child. Their parents were forcing them to get married. They had been dating for four years and as Elisabeth's graduation was approaching she agreed to sleep with Burt. They had used protection but it didn't work. When she told Burt he was scared and tried to run but then their parents found out. Neither set of parents knew that they had slept together but her parents found out and told his parents. Burt's parents told him that if he didn't man up and marry her then her parents would press charges for under age rape. He decided to do the right thing and marry Elisabeth. They had a small church wedding with just family. Burt's parents converted their garage into a small apartment for the newly weds. Burt was working at his father's tire shop and Elisabeth was planning on going to college to become a teacher. The summer was coming to a close and Elisabeth woke up one morning in a lot of pain. She went to the doctor and found out that she was having a miscarriage. She cried the whole way home. Elisabeth had always wanted a child. She knew the likelihood of her having a child would be hard and dangerous due to her having cancer as a child and teenager but she was still hopeful. That night when Burt came home Elisabeth had prepared his favorite dinner and dessert, spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread with banana pudding. The two of them ate in silence for the first half of dinner then Elisabeth asked Burt,

"So how was your day?"

"It was good. We were busy since it is right before school and all the parents are having their children's cars worked on before they head back to school. How was your day?"

"Well it was okay. I woke up in a lot of pain and so I went to see the doctor..."

"What did the doctor have to say?"

Well I am sorry to report but I had a miscarriage. I am so sorry." But just sat there for a little bit eating then said,

"We can try again but i think for now you should focus on school and once you are done we can try again." Elisabeth nodded and the evening progressed. As the next seven years passed Elisabeth and Burt continued to try to have kids with no success. Elisabeth had three more miscarriages. Her doctor told her that if she did manage to get pregnant again it would be very stressful on her body and could potentially kill her or cause harm to the baby. She managed to graduate from college and became a teacher. She was a third grade teacher. She loved her job and her kids. By this time Burt and Elisabeth had saved up enough money to get a small two bedroom apartment and moved out of his parents place. Then one day right before Christmas, Elisabeth woke up feeling sick. She figured it was just her monthly cycle as i was irregular and she never really knew when it was coming so she got ready for work as if was a normal day. After lunch while her students were at recess she felt very sick to her stomach and began to throw up. Several of her students noticed and came over to her. She asked two of them to go get the nurse. The students left and came back with the nurse. She put Elisabeth in a wheelchair and pushed her to the clinic. The students followed them. She helped Elisabeth on to the beds and then told her she would be right back. she had the students follow her to the assistant principals office. She explained what was going on and asked her to take Elisabeth's class. The nurse then went back to the clinic to find Elisabeth in the bathroom throwing up. Once she finished, the nurse helped Elisabeth back to the bed and she asked her,

"Would you like me to call an ambulance for you?" Elisabeth nodded and closed her eyes. the nurse then called an ambulance and informed the office. The ambulance arrived and took Elisabeth to the hospital. Upon arriving the doctor ran a urine sample and found out that Elisabeth was pregnant. He went into the room and gave her the news. She was excited and scared at the same time. She left and made an appointment for the next day with her OBGYN. She then called the school to let them know that she would be out tomorrow and would need a sub. She then stopped by the tire shop and found Burt in his office. She closed the door and told him the news. He seems very happy and told her that he was going to come with to the appointment. The next day the doctor told her that she was about two months along and that he was prescribing bed rest and anti nausea meds. Elisabeth and Burt went home and then Elisabeth called the school and spoke with the Principal. They were able to work something out. The next seven months went by very slow for Elisabeth. She was able to teach her students form home with a sub in the classroom to monitor the students. When she was 7 months pregnant she woke up one morning just after school had ended in a whole lot of pain. She went to the doctor as scheduled and told him what was going on. He did an ultrasound and found out that the baby heartbeat was slow which meant that the baby had the umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck. He told Elisabeth this and that he was going to have to do an emergency c-section immediately. She then asked if she could call Burt to tell him what was going on. He said yes and stepped out to call the hospital to let them know. Elisabeth called Burt's phone but there was no answer so she called the tire shop only to find out that he was not in. She left a message for him to meet her at the hospital when he got back that she was having an emergency c-section. The employee said that he would pass along the message. Elisabeth waited to hear back from Burt but heard nothing by the time the ambulance arrived. The doctor told her that she would meet her at the hospital. She nodded and looked at her phone. She texted Burt that she loved him. The ambulance arrived and Elisabeth was taken to the hospital and was immediately prepared for surgery. The doctor arrived and the nurses brought Elisabeth into the operating room. Meanwhile Burt arrived back at the shop and was given the message and he left the tire shop and went to the hospital. He arrived and went inside and inquired about his wife. He was told she was in surgery and he could have a seat. The receptionist telephoned the or to let the doctor know that Burt had arrived. The surgery went well and little Kurt was delivered and taken to the NICU due to his lungs not being fully developed. Elisabeth was taken back to the room and Burt was allowed in to see her. After a little bit she woke up and the doctor arrived and asked,

"How are you doing?"

"Good. Where is my baby? Is he okay? When can we see him?" The doctor swallowed and said,

"Mr and Mrs Hummel there were some complications. Your son's lungs were underdeveloped and so he is in an incubator with oxygen in the NICU. He also was born with a very rare condition where he was born with the normal male anatomy but he also has a uterus which means eh will be able to have children. I know this is shocking but it doesn't mean that he will not have a normal life. It just means that should the need arise he can. Other than that he is a healthy baby. He will be in the NICU for about two weeks." Elisabeth looked at Burt and Burt said,

"He got that form my side of the family. My brother was born like that. Sorry I didn't think to mention that."

"That would have been a good thing to mention, you dip shit!" Elisabeth then said to the doctor, "When can we see him?"

"I can take you up to the NICU now if you would like." Elisabeth nodded. the doctor then went and found a wheelchair and him and Burt helped Elisabeth off the bed and into the wheelchair. He then pushed her to see Kurt. They got there and Elisabeth saw her little Kurt just lying in the incubator and she got tears in her eyes. The nurse on duty opened one of the little holes in the side and Elisabeth put her hand in and began to rub Kurt's tiny hand. He smiled even though her was still asleep. This made both Burt and Elisabeth smile. Kurt stayed in the hospital for the next two weeks. Elisabeth stayed with him every day all day. She read to him and sang to him and at the end of the first week she was able to hold him. When Kurt finally got to come home Elisabeth was so excited. Burt was excited but not as excited as Elisabeth. Kurt was her whole world, the reason she got up everyday, the reason she was able to loose her baby fat so fast, and the reason she had to live! She recorded everything Kurt did in a baby book and took lots of pictures. Elisabeth shared these moments with Burt who though she was a little obsessed. Just after Kurt's second birthday Elisabeth woke up one morning feeling very sick to her knew what this feeling was and got very worried. She called her doctor and was told to just come in and he would see her. She tried to find someone to watch Kurt but with no avail. She ended up having to take him with her. She found out that she was about a month pregnant. The doctor told her to take it easy and try not to over do it. She took Kurt home, fed him lunch, and then laid him down for a nap. Once he was in his room she went into her room and cried. She wanted another child but she was also scared that something would happen to her which would leave Burt to take care of Kurt. She trusted Burt to take care of her son but she didn't trust him at the same time. (One day Elisabeth had left Burt at home with Kurt while she ran to the grocery store and came home to find Kurt making a mess in kitchen with pots and pans while Burt sat on the couch watching football. She never left him with Burt again.) When Burt got home from work Elisabeth told him the news. He was shocked and a little bit upset.

"We already have a two year old we don't need another child. We are barley making ends meet now. I thought we agreed that we weren't going to have anymore children and that once August hit Kurt was going to daycare and you were going back to work!" Elisabeth just looked at Burt in shock. Then after a few seconds said,

"You think I planned this? You think I want to be put back on bed rest and not be able to care for our son?I didn't plan this and yes that was the plan but sometimes plans change."

"Well this wasn't part of the plan!" But stood up from the table and stormed out of the house. Elisabeth wiped away the tears that were falling down her cheeks then got up to clean up from dinner while Kurt finished eating. She bathed Kurt, read him a story, and tucked him in bed. She then called her best friend Clark Anderson. The two talked for several hours. They had been best friends since middle school. Clark was there when Elisabeth had first been diagnosed with cancer and had stayed by her side ever since. Over the next couple of months, Elisabeth put all her time and focus into potty training Kurt so he could attend daycare in the fall. About a month later Elisabeth woke up in a whole lot of pain. She got up got her self dressed, got Kurt up, got him dressed and drove to the ER. She waited about 30 minutes and when she was finally seen she found out that she was having another miscarriage and this time it was really bad. The doctor got her all taken care of and recommended that she get her tubes tied so that she doesn't cause her body anymore pain. She agree and and said that she would contact her doctor to set up an appointment. She called as soon as she left the ER and was able to get the surgery scheduled for the end of the week. At dinner that night Elisabeth told Burt what had happened that day.

"So I woke this morning in a lot of pain and so I went to the ER and I found out that I was having a miscarriage. The doctor on call said that it was a very bad miscarriage and that I should probably look at having a complete hysterectomy. So, I called my OBGYN and I am scheduled to have one on Friday. So I will need you to take me and then come pick me up when it's done. I will also need you to please watch Kurt." Burt looked at her and said,

" What the hell am I supposed to do with Kurt all day? I have to work. I can't just take the day off and watch him."

"Watch your language! Kurt is listening. Well I can't take him with me he is too little to sit in the waiting room alone! What am I supposed to do? I thought you would be happy that I wasn't going to be able to have kids anymore and I could go back to work. I guess I was wrong."

"It's not that I don't want anymore kids its just right now is not a good time and I don't know what to tell you about Kurt. I have to be a work on Friday!" Burt left the room and Elisabeth heard to door open and close then the car start and Burt drove off. She grabbed her phone and called Clark. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello beautiful! How are you doing?" Elisabeth said with tears coming down her face,

"I am okay how are you?"

"I am good what is wrong?"

"I had a miscarriage and this time it was really bad. I have an appointment for Friday to have a compete hysterectomy. Burt is being a jerk and won't watch Kurt and I don't know what to do." Elisabeth then broke down sobbing.

"Hey Lissie, its okay. I will come and help out. I can reschedule my meetings on Friday and come help you. Blaine will be in school so I can focus on you and Kurt. What time do I need to be at your place to pick you up?"

"You don't have to do that Clark."

"I know but you are my best friend besides it gives me a chance to see you it's been too long."

"You are too sweet. I have to be a the hospital at 11:00."

"Great! I will pick you guys up at 10:00 and we will get the party started."

"You are amazing Clark. I wish that sometimes you and I could have married."

"Me too but things happened for a reason. See you Friday."

"See you Friday Clark." Elisabeth hung up the phone talking to Clark always made her feel better. She cleaned up from dinner and then took Kurt and got him ready for bed. The week went by very slow. Elisabeth could hear Burt coming and going but she never actually saw him. He left before she got up and came home after dark. She assumed he was working late but boy was she wrong.

Friday arrived and Elisabeth got up and got Kurt up. She packed his backpack with snacks and his DVD player and some books and movies. She fed him breakfast and then got him dressed. At 10:00 Clark arrived and knocked on the door. Elisabeth opened the door and Clark hugged her. He then took the two bags from her and picked up Kurt. He carried him to the car and buckled him into the car seat in the back of his car. He then put the bags on the other side. He then opened the door for Elisabeth. She smiled and climbed into the car. Clark drove to the hospital and once they arrived Elisabeth checked in and the waiting game began. The next few hours ticked by. Elisabeth went back for surgery and about an hour later she was back in her room. After about another hour she was discharged and Clark drive her and Kurt home. He helped her get herself and Kurt inside and told her,

"If you need anything in the next few days please let me know. I may live an hour from here but I will not hesitate to come out here!"

"Thanks again so much Clark and I will let you know."

"Now promise me you won't over do it."

"I promise." He hugged her and gave Kurt a high five and left. After feeding Kurt and putting him to bed Elisabeth decided to do some laundry. She went into the bedroom and got the laundry basket from the bathroom and wheeled it to the laundry room. She began to pull clothes out and put them in the washer. She pulled out one of Burt's shirts and found a lipstick stain on the collar. It was a light shade of red. Elisabeth threw the shirt aside and finished putting the clothes into the washer. She turned it on, grabbed the shirt and went into the living room. She turned on the tv and waited for Burt to come home. About 12:25 Elisabeth checked her phone and saw that Burt was almost home. She was using an app that allowed her to track her husband. She turned off the tv and all the lights in the living room and waited in the dark. Around 12:30 the door lock turned and Burt pushed open the door. Elisabeth waited till he quietly closed the door, put his keys quietly down on the table, locked the door, and took off his shoes. He turned around and quietly walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a cup and got some water then she turned on the living room light and said,

"Hello Burt! Why don't you have a seat and explain why there is red lipstick on your collar and I don't wear or own any!" All the color drained from Burt's face as he stood there like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.


	2. Chapter 2

Burt swallowed his water and slowly walked over to the couch and sat down. Elisabeth tossed the shirt at him and said,

"Your seeing someone aren't you?" Burt looked at her and said,

"I met her at the bar a few weeks ago. We had some drinks and one thing led to another. She was mourning the loss of her husband. It was a mistake and I am sorry."

"You better not see her again!"

"I won't." Elisabeth kissed his check and the two of them went to bed. The next few weeks seemed to be going great then one night Burt came home and Elisabeth went to kiss him. When she did she noticed a very strong perfume on him that was not hers. Elizabeth took a step back and just stared at Burt. She then said,

"You saw her again didn't you? I thought you said you wouldn't see her again?"

"She came by the shop what was I supposed to do?" Elisabeth glared at him then said,

"You tell her that you made a mistake and that you are sorry."

"I tried but she came on to me and started kissing me." Elisabeth took a deep breath and said,

"Do you love her?" Burt hesitated. Elisabeth nodded then said, "That's what I thought. That's it I am done! I have done everything I can to make this marriage work. I have done everything you have asked of me and I am tired of feeling worthless. I am leaving you Burt. You will be hearing from my lawyer. Oh and by the way I am taking my son and what is mine in this house. Don't try and follow us or try to find us or I will have you arrested!" Elisabeth turned to leave then said, "We will be leaving in the morning." She then left the hallway and went to her room. She pulled all of her suitcases out of her closet and began to pack up her clothes. She got all but a few nice clothes packed up before she broke down crying. She sat on the bed and just sobbed. Then as if somehow Clark knew she wasn't okay, he called her. Elisabeth felt her phone vibrate, she looked at the caller id, saw it was Clark, & smiled. She wiped her eyes and answered.

"Hello Clark! How are you?"

"I am good. You sound like you have been crying."

"I am okay. It's just been a long day."

"Nice try what's wrong Lissie? I know you better than that? What's wrong?"

"Burt is cheating on me so I am leaving him. I am divorcing him and taking my baby with me."

"He's cheating on you that bastard! Where are you going to go?"

"I was thinking of one of those extended stays with a kitchenette until I can figure things out."

"Why don't you guys stay with us until you can get back on your feet?"

"Clark I couldn't impose on you, Blaine, and Cooper like that."

"You wouldn't be imposing at all. I have plenty of space. We live in the house that I grew up in. Dad gave it to me when I got married."

"If you are sure it won't be a bother, I would appreciate it."

"Of course Lissie, you are like the sister I never had."

"Okay we will be there in the morning. Thanks Clark."

"No problem Elisabeth. Are you okay with Kurt sharing a room with Blaine?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Okay see you in the morning." Elisabeth hung up the phone and finished packing up her stuff. She then cleared off her bed and went to Kurt's room. She picked up her sleeping little boy and moved him to her bed. She then went and packed up his clothes and some of his favorite things. The res should have have to come back for. Elisabeth finished packing what we could from Kurt's room. She then went and curled up with him. Elisabeth slept so well that she slept right through her alarm. She woke up to the sound of food sizzling and her son's laughter. She ran downstairs to find Clark cooking breakfast. Cooper, Blaine, and Kurt were running around in the backyard. Elisabeth looked at her best friend and said,

"Clark what are you guys doing here?"

"We are here to help you move! We brought some extra hands and a truck."

"How did you guys get in?"

"Kurt saw me at the door and he recognized me and let us in." Elisabeth smiled and said,

"What is this mess in my kitchen?" Clark laughed and said,

"We can't move on an empty stomach, so I am making breakfast. Here is some coffee have a seat breakfast will be ready in about 5 minutes." He handed her a cup of coffee. Then he went to the back door and called out, "Boys breakfast time, come in and get washed up." The boys came right in and Cooper helped Kurt wash up. Clark put the food on the table and everyone ate. After breakfast cleanup, Clark asked, "What big stuff are you taking with you?"

"Kurt's bed, dresser, my dresser, my chair, my china cabinet, and my table and chairs." Clark nodded a Cooper who grabbed two chairs and carried then out to the truck. Elisabeth & Clark wrapped her china in newspaper and placed them in a box. Clark then helped cooper load the rest of the big stuff into the truck. Elisabeth then grabbed the rest of her stuff and Kurt's stuff. Kurt and Blaine helped with the small things. Once everything that Elisabeth could think of that she needed, she double checked the house then they got ready to leave. Clark put Kurt into his car seat in Elisabeth's car. Blaine climbed into the backseat next to Kurt. Clark climbed into the truck and Cooper drove his car. Elisabeth followed them to the house. Once they arrived, they got everything unloaded and set up for Elisabeth and Kurt. Clark then released the boys to play outside. Cooper went to work, he worked at his dad's medical office as a secretary. Lunchtime rolled around and Clark had prepared grilled cheese and Tomato soup with cheese. He called the boys in. After lunch, Elisabeth laid Kurt down for a nap before taking one herself hoping to get rid of her migraine. Kurt woke up from his nap and went downstairs to find Blaine working on summer work. Clark got some paper and crayons for Kurt to color. Once Blaine finished his work, Clark had a snack ready to go. Today's snack was apples with peanut butter. This was one if Blaine's favorite snacks. He began to devour the ones on his plate. Kurt, who had never had peanut butter before, just looked at it for a moment. He then picked up an apple slice and liked the peanut butter., It was smooth and creamy so he took a bit. He liked it. He finished his first apple and grabbed another one. He took a bite of the second one and noticed that it was getting harder to swallow. Blaine turned to ask Kurt if he wanted some juice and noticed that his face looked funny. He said,

"Dad something is wrong with Kurt, his face is all red and puffy." Clark stopped what he was doing and ran over. He took one look at Kurt and said,

"Blaine I need to you go wake up Ms. Elisabeth now!" Blaine jumped down form his chair and ran up the stairs two at a time. Meanwhile Clark pulled out his phone and called 911. Blaine knocked on Elisabeth's door screaming, "Ms. Elisabeth come quick there is something wrong with Kurt!" Elisabeth awoke with a start, opened the door, ran past Blaine, down the stairs and into the living room. She saw Kurt with a red swollen face and he was on the couch with his feet up on the arm. Clark was checking for a pulse. He told Blaine to go wait for the ambulance. Elisabeth ran to Kurt's side and grabbed his hand. She just looked at Clark. As if Clark knew what Elisabeth was thinking before she said it her said,

"Kurt had an allergic reaction to either the apples or the peanut butter. I didn't know he was allergic to either one I am sorry." Elisabeth looked at her best friend and said through tears,

"He has had apples before. He loves apples. It was probably the peanut butter and its okay." Just then Blaine ran back into the room followed by the paramedics. When they saw Kurt on the couch, they knew what had happened. Clark looked at them and said,

"'He had a severe allergic reaction to peanut butter. He does have a pulse and he is still breathing. It is shallow but he is still breathing. The female put on some gloves and grabbed an alcohol pad form her bag. She opened it and rubbed in on Kurt's thigh. She then injected some epinephrine into his thigh. She then covered it and then her partner picked him up and carried him to the ambulance. He was put on the stretcher and placed on oxygen. Elisabeth, Clark, and Blaine followed them outside. The male paramedic said,

"Only one parent allowed." Elisabeth said,

"I am his mother!" She climbed in and click said,

We will meet you there go! Are you taking him to Columbus Regional?" The driver nodded. Then they closed the door and were off. Clark ran into to grab his phone and his keys. Blaine got in the car and they drove to the hospital. On the way to the hospital Blaine asked,

"Daddy is Kurt going to be okay?" Clark smiled and said,

"Yes he will be okay. They are going to give him some more medicine to help him feel better. They may keep him overnight just make sure that he is okay." Blaine thought for a minute then said,

"Did the ambulance people take him to the hospital you work at Daddy?"

"Yep they sure did buddy!" Soon Clark and Blaine arrived at the hospital. Clark parked in his parking spot and they went inside. They went up to the desk and the nurse at the desk said,

"Dr. Anderson what can I do for you today?"

"Hey Shelia, what room is Kurt Hummel in?" She looked at the computer and said,

"It looks like he is in room 301." He smiled and said,

"Thanks Shelia." They went to the room and found Kurt asleep on oxygen and an IV in his hand. Elisabeth looked up went they entered the room. She looked at Clark and said,

"Hey, they finally got the swelling and he is sleeping. The doctor was able to confirm it was an allergic reaction to the Peanut Butter. They gave him meds and recommended that I take him to an allergist to see what else he may be allergic too. He is only two years old how can this be happening. I don't have the money for an allergy specialist and the thought of my baby having to carry an Epi-pen around with I'm for the rest of his life scares me. I don't want him to have to worry about that like I do." Clark just looked at her and said,

"You have an Epi-pen? You never told me that and I have know you a long time." Elisabeth nodded and said,

"Yep I have one. I have since elementary school. I am allergic to Shellfish and soy." Clark nodded and then said,

"Good to know! One of the doctors on my team is an allergy specialist and he would be more than happy to test him. He owns me a favor anyways. I will talk to him for you."

"Clark you have done so much for us already I couldn't ask you to do that."

"It's not a big deal promise. In fact if you will watch Blaine I will go call him now." Elisabeth nodded and Clark left the room. Blaine pulled out deck of math flash cards from his backpack. And began to flip through him. Elisabeth asked him,

"Would you like me to quiz you?" Blaine nodded. Meanwhile Clark called his friend,

"Hey Steve it's Clark. How are you?"

"Clark good to hear from you I am great to hear from you! I am good. How are your boys doing?"

"They are good. How is Daniel doing?"

"Daniel is doing great thanks to you! What are you up to?"

"Well that is why I am calling. One of my best friend's two year old son is in the hospital. He had a severe allergic reaction to Peanut Butter. She is concerned that he might allergic to more. She is allergic to shellfish and Soy. Would it be possible for you to allergy test him for me?"

"Of course. I can stop by the hospital tomorrow morning before he leaves."

" That would be amazing Steve. I will let his mom know. See you tomorrow. Oh by the way he is in room 301 in the pediatric ward." Clark hung up the phone and went back to the room. He smiled at his best friend and son doing math facts. Then Kurt began to toss and turn. Elisabeth noticed this and grabbed her baby's hand. Kurt slowly opened his eyes and said,

"Mama my frot and hand hurt! Fis it peas."


	3. Chapter 3

Elisabeth looked at Kurt and said,

"I know your throat hurts baby it should start feeling better soon. Your hand hurts because there is a little tube inside that is how the doctors are giving you medicine to help you throat feel better." Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled. Blaine smiled back. Kurt then closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. Clark then said,

"So I spoke with my friend Steve and he is going to stop by in the morning and talk to you about doing the allergy test. There are two options, as you probably know, the skin test and drawing blood. You guys can figure out which one is the best one for Kurt. I will not be able to be here unfortunately I have two surgeries back to back and then I have a board meeting at Dalton Academy. Blaine will be at camp so you don't have to worry about him. Cooper is off tomorrow so here is his number, text or call him when he gets discharged and he will come get you guys. I should be home in time for dinner. If not help yourself just feed my boys please!" Elisabeth gave him a 'duh' look and said,

" No I am going to make your boys watch me and Kurt eat." Clark and Elisabeth both stated laughing then she said, " Thanks again for everything Clark." Clark smiled and he and Blaine left. Elisabeth pulled out her phone and began the endless task of job hunting. She needed something that would allow her to still be a mom to Kurt but at the same time bring in enough money to save to get an apartment for the two of them. She found a Day Care that was hiring a director and was a salary position and she meet the qualifications so she applied. She also applied at several other places as well. She then kissed Kurt and drifted off to sleep with her head on the bed. The next morning Elisabeth awoke to her phone ringing. It was Deborah her lawyer responding to her email. She answered the phone and the two talked for about an hour. Deborah said she would come by the Anderson's later that week and they would start to draw up the papers. She hung up the phone and a nurse walked in to check Kurt's vitals. They were good and his O2 stats were up so she took him off of the oxygen, About 30 minutes later, Kurt was awake and eating some applesauce when a strange man knocked on the door. He slowly entered the room and extended a hand towards Elisabeth saying,

"Hello I am Dr. Walker. Clark sent me." Elisabeth shook his hand and said,

"Nice to meet you! I'm Elisabeth and this is my son Kurt." Kurt looked up and then went back to his applesauce. Steve then said,

"I can to this one of two ways. I can do the skin test or I can draw blood. The skin test would give us results in about 15 minutes and the blood test will take a few days." Elisabeth thought for a moment then said,

"Is the blood test safer since he wouldn't be exposed to the possible allergies?" Steve nodded saying,

"Yes and if we do a blood test I can test for other things rather than just food." Elisabeth nodded and looked at Kurt who was now playing with his grapes. She then moved the tray and climbed onto the bed next to Kurt. She said,

"Is it okay if I hold him it will probably keep him calmer?" Steve nodded and left the room. He returned a few minutes later followed by a nurse who was pushing a cart. Kurt had no idea what was going on and looked at the stuff on the tray with wide eyes. Steve took a hold of Kurt's arm and tied a rubber band to his arm. Kurt's eyes got really big and he looked curiously at his arm. Then watched as Steve cleaned his arm with an alcohol pad. He then picked up the needle and looked at Elisabeth and she pulled Kurt's head to her chest and held him tight. She kissed him and nodded to Steve. He then inserted the needle and Kurt instantly began to cry and tried to curl into Elisabeth but Steve held tight to his arm. He removed the band and continued to draw the blood. As he was about to start the last tube, the heart monitor began to go off and Kurt started to breath very hard. Steve removed the needle and placed a cotton ball and and bandage on his arm. Elisabeth let go of Kurt and the nurse placed the oxygen mask on him and turned on the machine. Steve pulled out his stethoscope and listened to Kurt's breathing. Kurt took a few short and shallow breaths before they began to even out. Steve removed the stethoscope form his ears and put it back around his neck. He then said,

"Was Kurt by chance born early and if so how early?"

"He was born at 7 months. He had the umbilical cord wrapped around his neck and his lungs were underdeveloped. He was on oxygen in the NICU for two weeks." Steve sighed and said,

"I was afraid of that. Kurt has asthma. When he gets upset or does any type of physical activity his lungs begin to work harder and that causes his heart rate to rise. I am going to give you a prescription for an inhaler. Just take this down to the Pharmacy when you leave here. Don't worry about the cost of it." Elisabeth thanked him and he left. Kurt's heart rate slowed down and he was discharged. A few days later Steve called to inform Elisabeth that Kurt was allergic to all nuts, shellfish, bees, and mold. Steve had an Epi-pen sent to the house. Elisabeth got the job as the direction of the daycare and Kurt was able to go for free because of this. Elisabeth worked there for three years until Kurt stated Kindergarten then she got a job teaching 3rd grade at his school. She was also able to save up enough money to get a small two bedroom apartment for her and Kurt.

*Time Jump 4 years Kurt is now 6 and Blaine is 10*

Clark and Elisabeth sat on the porch on a sunny Sunday afternoon in October drinking coffee while Kurt and Blaine played in the Anderson's backyard. Elisabeth looked at Clark and said,

"Blaine has been an amazing friend to Kurt the last four years despite the age gap." Clark smiled and said,

"Blaine is a very special kid. He has always had a soft spot for kids younger than him. He has volunteered to tutor at his school after school a few days. I am glad that you and Kurt moved here."

"I am kinda sad that things didn't work out with Burt and I since he was my first love but at the same time I am glad I ended things when I did. He only waited a month after the divorce was finalized before he got re-married. The divorce only took a year." She pulled out her phone and opened up facebook. "This is mutual friend of our from high school. This was his wedding. Her name is apparently Carole and this is her son from her first marriage. He looks about the same age as Kurt. Oh and would you look here looks like a year ago they had a baby together. It was a girl and the named her Verona." Elisabeth closed her phone and set it down on the table. Clark looked at her and said,

"I am sorry that things didn't work out with you and Burt." Elisabeth smiled at her best friend and said,

"Me too. Oh by the way I went to the doctor on Friday for my annual checkup and she said that everything still looks good and that I am still cancer free."

"Well that's good. I remember when you were first diagnosed back in elementary school and then again in middle school and then again freshman year." Elisabeth closed her eyes for a moment and let out a sigh. Other than her parents, Clark had been the only other person there for her. She opened her eyes and said,

"Kurt doesn't know about the cancer and I don't plan on telling him unless the need arises which it shouldn't." Just then two sweaty little boys came running onto the porch. Blaine said,

"Dad can we please get two waters?" Clark nodded and opened a small mini fridge and got out two waters. Elisabeth seeing Kurt was out of breath hands him his inhaler. Kurt took a few breaths and handed it back. Clark opened the waters and handed one to each boy. They sat down and drank the water. Elisabeth asked,

"Are you boys having fun?" Kurt put the lid on his empty bottle and said,

"Yes mommy! We are playing house and we are about to get married." Blaine finished his water and added,

"Yeah we are practicing for when we are older and can get married in real life." With that Kurt and Blaine stood up, put their empty bottles in the recycling bin, and went back out into the backyard holding hands.

"That is so adorable! Hopefully the end up together when they are older." Elisabeth said with a smile." Clark laughed and said,

"I hope so too otherwise they will end up like us , divorced and best friends for life." Elisabeth laughed so hard she nearly she nearly chocked on her coffee.

"Ha ha very funny! You know if we did get together our boys would be step brothers and they wouldn't be able to get married. Plus we are pretty much family." Clark took a sip of his coffee and said,

"Very true Lissie very true. Oh so I met someone at Blaine's school. She has a son who is in Blaine's class."

"Oh really! What's her name and is she pretty?"

"Her name is Myriam and yes. Her husband died in a car crash three years ago. She had been raising her son Hunter on her own since then. We met because we both volunteered to help out at the chorus concert."

"So have you asked her out on a date yet?"

"Yes we are going to dinner Friday which reminds me would you be able to watch Blaine for me. I really don't' want to have to ask his mother." Elisabeth took a sip of her coffee and said,

"Of course! As long as you don't mind him having pizza and ice cream sundaes!"

"Are you kidding me he will love that! I have to warn you he only eats ham and pineapple pizza though."

"Oh my god so does Kurt that is so weird."

"Blaine has chorus practice until 4:00. I can drop him off at your place on my way to dinner."

"Kurt has dance practice until 4:30 why don't you drop him off at the dance school. It's the one that is down the street from the hospital." Clark agreed. Friday came quickly for everyone. Clark picked up Blaine form school and drove to the dance school. He pulled into the parking lot and said,

"Now Blainey you be on your best behavior and listen to Mrs. Hummel okay!" Blaine nodded, hugged his dad, and got out of the car. Elisabeth was waiting for him at the door. Once Kurt was finished with dance, Elisabeth drove the boys to hers and Kurt apartment. Elisabeth ordered the pizza while Blaine and Kurt picked out a movie. By the time the pizza arrived they had decided on 'Singing in the Rain'. After dinner and ice cream they decided to watch the 'Sound of Music'. About half way through Kurt and Blaine fell asleep on the couch curled up with one another. Blaine had his head on the arm rest and Kurt was asleep on Blaine's side. Around 10 Clark arrived to get Blaine. He smiled when he saw the two boys curled up on the couch together. Clark sat in the chair next to the couch and said,

"First of all this warrants a picture." He took out his phone and snapped a photo. Then he sent the photo to Elisabeth. He then said, "Second did he behave?"

"Of course he was an angel. So how was your date?"

"It went well. She is sweet and comes from a wealthy family."

"That's good. Does she know about Blaine being gay and if so does she accept it?"

"Yes she does and yes her son Hunter is gay too."

"That's good!" Elisabeth woke up the boys. Blaine followed his dad sleepy to the car while Elisabeth help Kurt get changed for bed. She then went and fell asleep on the couch.

The rest of the year flew by. After the 5th grade graduation Clark proposed to Myriam and she said yes. Kurt and Blaine stayed in contact for a couple of years then they lost contact with each other when Blaine went to high school. Then during Blaine's freshmen year of high school his grandfather, James died. Kurt and his mom attended the funeral. This was the last time Kurt and Blaine saw each other for four years.

*Time Jump Kurt is now 15 and a freshman in high school and Blaine is 19.*

Kurt walked up and down the aisles. He glanced down at his phone and he bumped into another cart.

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No the fault was mine. Kurt is that you?"

"Oh my God Blaine! So good to see you. How have you been?" The two boys hugged and Kurt noticed how amazing Blaine smelled and Blaine noticed how good Kurt smelled. Then Blaine said,

"Good. So what have you been up to?"

"Well I am a little over a month into four years of pure torture. I just started high school and I hate it. It's so much worse than middle school. What about you?

"I am sorry that high school sucks. I am in my sophomore year at NYU online. I am also the coach of the Dalton Academy Warblers, my high school Glee club. The old coach left when I graduated so Itook over. So are you dating anyone?"

"Oh god no. It is hard enough to survive school days plus I am the only openly gay kid at school. I have to bring multiple changes of clothes to school because I get slushied multiple times a day! What about you?"

"Right now I am not seeing anyone. My high school boyfriend Sebastian and I are taking a break. He is a Freshman at Columbus State. What do you mean by getting slushied?"

"The jocks and the cheerleaders throw slushes at me. I also get shoved into lockers both open and closed. The other day I got shoved into an open locker and was stuck in there until the janitor heard me banging and let me out. It was an hour after school let out." Blaine just stood there dumbfounded then said,

"Your principal lets these things happen? What school are you at?"

"The jocks and cheerleaders are untouchable and can do no wrong. William McKinley high in Lima. Its' a public school. It is where my parents went."

"That sucks. I am so sorry. Let me give you my number and if you ever need anything just let me know. Also is your mom here?" Kurt handed Blaine his phone and said,

"No I rode my bike here. It is only a 15 minute ride."

"Why don't I give you a ride home. You can't possibly ride your bike with all of those groceries." Kurt protested but in the end Blaine won out. He put Kurt's bike on his bike rack and drove Kurt home. On the way, Blaine gave Kurt some tips on how to avoid the bullies. Kurt thanked him and let himself into the apartment. His mom was laying on the couch.

"Hey mom guess who I ran into literally at the store?"

"Who honey?"

"Blaine Anderson and boy does he look good. He is taking classes online through NYU and coaching the Dalton Academy Warbles, his high school glee club."

"That's nice honey! Can you please bring me the Excedrin and a glass of water?"

"Sure mom got a headache again?" Elisabeth nodded, took the meds, and asked,

"So what's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread."

"Mhm sounds good. I can't wait."

Over the next couple of months, Kurt and Blaine talked about once a month. The bullying began to get worse despite the tips that Blaine gave Kurt. When January rolled around the bullying became so bad that the only thing that kept Kurt from killing him self was being able to talk to Blaine. They started talking everyday.

K: Hey Blaine.

B: Hey Kurt how are you?

K: I got shoved into a locker five times in a row today. I think my shoulders are bruised.

B: That is crazy. Is there no one that you can tell about what is going on?

K: No none of the teachers care and I don't have any friends other than you.

B: Well I am here for you. Want to grab some coffee after school?

K: Sure! Can't wait to see you.

B: Me too!

Over the course of the semester Kurt and Blaine's friendship grew so strong that Blaine was able to feel when Kurt was having a bad day and he would text him and then take him out for coffee. The feelings they had for each other grew too. A week after Kurt's 16 birthday Blaine asked him out on a date.

B: Hey Kurt. What are you up to?

K: Just finishing up a paper for my summer reading.

B: So I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner tonight?

K: Like on a date?

B: Yes. I am asking you out on a date

K: Sure! What time do I need to be ready by and what should I wear?

B: Great I will pick you up at 7. Whatever it's not fancy just one of my favorite places. See you then.

K: See you then.

Kurt smiled, finished his paper then he showered and got ready. Blaine arrived at 7 and Kurt ran out to the car. He climbed in and they went to the restaurant. They walked in and Blaine walked up to the greeter and said,

"Reservation for Blaine." The lady showed them to a table in the back corner. They ordered drinks and an appetizer to share. Blaine ordered Shrimp pasta with pine nuts and Kurt ordered Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo. They talked about the upcoming semester for Kurt and Blaine tried his best to comfort Kurt. Once the food arrived Blaine said,

"Everything looks good want a bite?" He put a piece of shrimp on his fork and offered it to Kurt. He shook his head and said,

"I can't I am allergic to shellfish and nuts."

"Oh my god I am so sorry do I need to get something else?"

"No I can be around it I just can't eat it." Blaine nodded and made a mental note. Kurt then said,

"I am also allergic to Bees and mold." Blaine nodded and they ate and talked. On their second date Blaine asked Kurt to be his boyfriend and Kurt of course said yes! They decided to not tell their parents. They got together whenever they could and they talked every day. They texted good morning to each other and good night each night and they texted all day long. Then after they had been secretly dating for 4 months, Blaine got a call from his dad,

"Hey Blaine I need you to go get Kurt and bring him to Columbus Regional. It's his mom!"

"Okay Dad I will go get him now." Kurt had just finished his last class of the day American History. They had a test that day. Kurt turned him his test and returned to his seat. His phone lit up and he saw he had a text message from Blaine. His face lit up and he unlocked his phone. His smiled faded when he read the message.

B: Hey I am coming to get you. Your mom is in the hospital.

Elisabeth woke up that morning with one of the worst migraines she had had in a long time. Her chest was also in a whole lot of pain. It hurt to breath and she had a monster of a cough. Her chest pain had been getting worse over the last week. She figured it was just her allergies acting up because of the weather change. She got ready for work as if it was a normal day despite the pain. She took some excedrin and told herself that if she didn't feel better after school she would go to the Er. She was feeling okay up until lunch when she coughed so hard that she coughed up blood. She decided then that she would go to the Er after school. She went outside after lunch with the rest of the third grade teachers. She passed out after being outside for about 10 minutes. One of the teachers pulled out her phone and called 911 while another ran to get the nurse and the principal. The nurse and Principal arrived and they stayed by her side until the ambulance got there. On the way to the hospital, the paramedics put in an IV and intubated her. Upon arriving they were met with the attending doctor told them to put her in Bay 1.

"What have we got?"

"40 year old female named Elisabeth passed out at school after coughing up blood at lunch reported chest pain and migraine for about a week according to the other teachers present." The doctor said,

"I need an EKG, Bloodwork, and chest x-ray stat and page Dr. Anderson." Clark had just sat down in his office after a 6 hour surgery and was about to eat his lunch when his pager went off. He shoved a granola bar in his face on his way on the way to the Er. He arrived and was handed a chart and he read over it not glancing at the name. He walked to the bay and pulled back the curtain. He looked at Elisabeth and froze. One of the nurses said,

"Dr. Anderson are you okay?" Clark shook his head and said,

"Yes please page Dr. Turner." The Er doctor came back and said,

"Ah Dr. Anderson you're here I was just about to look at the chest x-ray."

"Her Cancer must have come back!" Dr. Wilson just stared at Clark and then said,

"What do you mean came back and how do you know it's cancer?"

" Her name is Elisabeth Hummel. She first got diagnosed with cancer at 8, then again at 13 and then a third time at 15. She has had Chemo and has been in remission since. She is my best friend and I am the only family she has other than her 16 year old son." Just then arrived and said,

"If Dr. Anderson is here then why am I here?"

"It's Elisabeth. I think her cancer may be back." Dr. Turner was Elisabeth's doctor and nodded. They all three looked at the x-ray and sure enough it was back and it was bad. Dr. Turner said,

" By the looks of the x-ray this is advanced stage four lung cancer. I want her admitted to the ICU immediately." Once she got into a room, the tube was removed and she was placed on normal oxygen as she had come to. Clark stepped out and called Myriam to ask her to come up. Elisabeth and Myriam had become friends over the years. He then went to the entrance to wait for Kurt and Blaine.

The 30 minutes drive from Lima to the hospital was silent apart from Kurt taking deep breaths with his inhaler. Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand and kissed it. Kurt smiled a very small smile. Once they arrived, they went in and Blaine was about to enquire where Elisabeth was when Clark spotted them. He took them to the room. Kurt saw his mom and began to tear up. Dr. Turner walked in and explained everything to them saying,

"You have stage four lung cancer. At this point there is nothing we can do. You have about a month at the most to live maybe two but probably not." Upon hearing that he was about to loose his mom, his vision began to go fuzzy then everything went black. Kurt fainted into Blaine's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine picked up Kurt, carried him to the couch, and laid him down. He felt for a pulse. He had one and gave the adults a thumbs up. After about 10 minutes Kurt came to. He opened his eyes and saw Blaine above him. He looked around, saw his mom, sat up, and went over to her. He grabbed her hand and said,

"Mom please don't leave me. I need you. I can't live with out you." Kurt began to tear up. Blaine handed him a tissue. Elisabeth looked at her son and said,

"I am not going anywhere right now baby. I love you!"

"I love you too mama!" Elisabeth then looked at Blaine and said,

"Will you please take Kurt to the cafeteria. I would like talk to your parents." Blaine nodded and left with Kurt. After they left Elisabeth said, "I don't know how much longer I will be here but I need you guys to promise me that you will take care of Kurt. He will need guidance and someone to be there to help him deal with my death. Also promise me that no matter what you will not let him go live with his father is Lima." Clark and Myriam each took one of Elisabeth's hands. Clark then said,

"Of course. He is like a son to me and I promise I won't let anything happen to him and I won't let Burt have him."Elisabeth took a deep breath, which caused her to have a coughing fit, then once she stopped she said,

"I just regret that I won't live to see Kurt find the man of his dreams, settle down, and start a family." Clark looked at Myriam and said,

"Yes we want Blaine to marry well and be happy." Just then Elisabeth remembered something and said,

"Clark do you remember that day about 10 years ago when Kurt and Blaine were in your backyard and they were pretending to get married?" Clark nodded. Myriam eyes grew wide. Elisabeth then said, "What if they married each other? If they did that then they would both be happy and I would be able to die happy knowing Kurt had someone I trust there to take care of him forever." Clark thought for a minute then said,

"I hadn't thought of that. They have know each other most of their lives. If that is what you want Lissie, then that is what we will do." Elisabeth smiled Myriam forced a smile. She was upset because she wanted Blaine to end up with Sebastian, like Blaine, Sebastian was from a wealthy family. She would have to see what she could do just not now.

Meanwhile Blaine took Kurt down to the cafeteria. Blaine got some chicken and fries for them to share. They found a table and sat down. Kurt looked at the chicken and started crying again. Blaine grabbed his hand and says,

"Kurt honey what's wrong?" Kurt looked at Blaine and said,

"I don't know how to do this!"

"Do what?"

"Deal with my mom dying she is all I have. I can't loose her. I don't know how to live without my mom." By this time Kurt was sobbing and breathing very hard. Blaine pulled Kurt's inhaler out of his pocket, handed it to him and said,

"Here take a couple of deep breaths and calm down" Kurt took the inhaler and took a couple of deep breaths. Once he had calmed down, Blaine said " I am not going to let you go through this alone and neither is my dad." Kurt smiled at Blaine and said,

"Thanks Blaine. I don't know what I would do with out you. Promise me that you won't ever leave me?"

"I promise I won't leave you. We finally found each other again and I don't plan on letting you go again." Blaine glanced around and then kissed Kurt on the hand. Kurt smiled and his cheeks turned pink. Blaine handed Kurt a chicken strip. He ate it. Just as they finished eating, Blaine's watch dinged. He looked at it. It was a message from his dad, 'Will you and Kurt please come back. There is something we would like to discuss with you guys.' Blaine pressed the reply button and said, " We will be right there!" Blaine then turned to Kurt and said, "Ready to go?" Kurt took a deep breath and nodded. Blaine picked up the tray and threw the trash away. He took Kurt's hand and the two of them walked to the elevator. They had the elevator to themselves. As soon as the doors closed, Blaine pulled Kurt towards him and kissed him. Kurt kissed him back. They kissed until the elevator stopped moving. Blaine cleared his throat and straightened his bow tie. The doors opened and Blaine smiled at Kurt and Kurt smiled back. They walked to the room where Elisabeth was and Kurt went straight to his mom and said,

"I love you mama!" Elisabeth smiled and squeezed his hand. She then looked at Clark, who said,

"Kurt Blaine please take a seat." Blaine sat in a chair next to Myriam and Kurt sat on the bed next to his mom. " The doctors have given Elisabeth two months to live. The three of us talked and we know that neither of you have found the love of your life. Elisabeth wants to see Kurt get married before she dies. So we were thinking that since you guys have known each other most of your lives that you guys should marry each other. What do you guys think of that?" Kurt looked at Blaine and Blaine looked at Kurt. Blaine then said,

"Would it be okay if we step out of the room to discuss this?" Elisabeth nodded. Kurt and Blaine left the room and walked down the hallway to a small garden. They sat down on a bench and neither of them said anything at first. Then Kurt said,

"What do we do?" Blaine smiled and said,

"Well I don't know about you but I have been in love with you since we were little and then when we bumped into each other last year I fell for you all over again." Kurt blushed and said,

"Same here! Do you remember when I was 6 and you were 10 and we played house in your yard?" Blaine nodded and added,

"Yeah and we pretended to get married so that we could practice for when we got older and could get married for real. Do you want to get married?"

"What about your ex Sebastian?"

"What about him?"

"Do you still like him?" Blaine shook his head.

"No I only dated him cause Myriam wanted me to. We ended on good terms with each other." Kurt thought for a minute then said,'

"Well if you are sure you want to spend the rest of your life with me then yes but…

"But what Kurt?"

" Well I always thought that once I found the right guy he would… It's silly never mind." Blaine took Kurt's hand and said,

"Kurt it's not silly what is it?"

"Well I have always wanted a proposal. It's silly." Blaine smiled saying,

"It's not silly if you want me to propose to you then that is what I will do." Kurt smiled and Blaine stood up and held out his hand. Kurt took his hand and then two of then walked back to Elisabeth's room. The adults looked up at the them and Blaine said,

"After talking things out, we have decided that we will get married but only after I propose to Kurt." Elisabeth smiled and said,

"Well go ahead!" Blaine shook his head and said,

"I need a few days to plan it out. If I am going to do it I am going to do it right and make it special." Clark smiled and said,

"While you guys were talking as well. Kurt since your mom is going to be staying in the hospital, you are going to stay with us." Kurt nodded and Myriam said,

"Visiting hours are almost over so we should probably get home. Blaine I will meet you and Kurt at the house." Clark said,

"I have a few patients I need to check on and then I will be home. You guys go ahead and eat without me." Kurt kissed his mom. Blaine took Kurt's hand and they walked back to Blaine's car. Once they were in the car Kurt said,

"Can you stop by my place so I can get some stuff?"

"Of course. Do you want to bring all of your clothes since you will be staying us for good?" Kurt looked at Blaine and then said,

"I have a lot of clothes. My closet is bigger than my mom's." Blaine laughed and said,

"I hear you I have more clothes than my dad, Cooper, and Myriam combined. My dad re-did all of the closets. There will be plenty of room for your clothes." Kurt smiled. They arrived at Kurt's apartment and the boys went into and got Kurt's clothes. It took six trips to get all of Kurt's clothes to the car. Kurt then grabbed his personal items, computer, some of his favorite books, and his pillow. Then they went to the Anderson's house. They got all of Kurt's stuff into the room that he would be staying in. It was next to Blaine's room. After getting all of Kurt's clothes put away Blaine sent a group text to the Warblers that said, ' Warbler meeting tomorrow at 10 am.' Dinner was silent and then Clark came home. He spoke with Myriam and Blaine. Kurt ate his meal in silence. The evening progressed with very little excitement. The group retired to bed. The next morning after breakfast Kurt sat in his room working on his school work while Blaine went to Dalton. There were several Warblers already in the senior commons when Blaine arrived. Once the rest of the Warblers arrived Blaine said,

"First off Good Morning! Second thanks everyone for coming. I need your help. You guys have heard me talk about Kurt, well through circumstances beyond his control and for his safety our parents and us have decided that we are going to get married. He wants a proper proposal and that is where you guys come in." One of the warbles named Jeff said,

"Isn't he four years younger than you? That makes him a minor." Blaine smiled and said,

"Yes he is 16 but as I said there are circumstances that have risen. His mother is dying and her last wish is to see Kurt get married. So on that note I was thinking of singing and serenading him then popping the question. We have a month before we need to start prepping for regionals. So will you guys help me out?" Wes said,

"Of course Blaine we would do anything for you!" Blaine clapped his hands,

"Great so here is what I was thinking."

The bullying at McKinley grew steadily worse. Over the next few weeks Kurt took to hiding in the library. It was one of the few places that the jocks rarely went. He was sitting at a desk in the back corner when the captain of the football team Finn Hudson walked to the back wall. Kurt pulled up his book and slid down in his chair. Finn spotted Kurt and walked over. Kurt swallowed as Finn got closer. Finn walked closer and said,

"It's Kurt right?" Kurt nodded and Finn continued, " I wanted to apologize for being a jerk and for throwing slushies at you. I also want to apologize for the guys on the team."

"If you are going to apologize then just apologize for yourself and not for them. They aren't sorry they enjoy torturing me too much."

"I will try to see if I can get them to back off."

"Don't get on their bad side for my sake."

"If you need anything just let me know." Kurt nodded and Finn left. Kurt pulled up his text messages and texted Blaine.

K: You will never guess what just happened!

B: You won the lottery!

K: Ha Ha very funny. No the captain of the football team apologized for throwing slushies at me.

B: Wow do you think he meant it?

K: I am not sure. I don't trust him.

B: Well just be careful! I will see you after school. I will pick you up in the usual spot. Love you

K: Love you too!

Kurt smiled and gathered up his stuff and slowly and carefully made his way to class. He was almost to class when he was slammed into a locker by David Karofsky. Kurt winced as his shoulder hit the locker. Dave got in Kurt's face and said,

"Where are you going Hummel?"

"I am going to class Karofsky. Please let me go!"

"Awe look at you being a good boy and going to class."

"Please let me go to class."

"Of course Hummel I wouldn't want you to miss class!" Just then Finn rounder the corner and saw some of his teammates surrounding Kurt. Finn ran over and said,

"Hey David back off!" David looked at Finn and said,

"Whatever you say Captain. Later Hummel!" Dave jerked at Kurt who flinched. Dave and the other football players left. Finn looked at Kurt and said,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah just rattled."

"Is Hummel your last name?" Kurt nodded then said,

"Thanks I have got to go." After class Kurt went outside and found Blaine waiting for him. Kurt climbed into the car and Blaine pulled out of the school. Blaine then said,

" How was your day?"

"It was okay. I got shoved into a locker again today."

"I am sorry!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's had and kissed it. Kurt blushed and said,

"You make everything better!" Blaine smiled and said,

"I forgot something at Dalton do you mind if we stop on the way to the hospital?" Kurt shook his head. When they arrived at Dalton, Blaine pulled into his parking spot and got out of the car. Kurt followed Blaine into the school not wanting to be alone. Kurt's jaw dropped when he saw how gorgeous Dalton was. They went into the senior commons and Blaine went into his office. The room began to fill with students. Most were humming or singing softly to themselves. One of the boys saw Blaine in his office and said,

"Hey Blaine I need your help for a second." Blaine nodded and grabbed his jacket from the coat rack and pulled it on as he closed his office door. He handed Kurt a folder and said,

"If you will excuse me for a moment." He turned and walked towards the group of boys who were in a group and seemed to be singing. Blaine then turned around and started to singing.

You think I'm pretty without any make-up on

You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong

I know you get me, so I let my walls come down

Down

Before you met me, I was alright

But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life

Now every February, you'll be my Valentine

Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I will be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby, I believe this is real

So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets

I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I will be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby, I believe this is real

So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Girl

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby, I believe this is real

So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Blaine and the Warblers finished singing just as the pulled Kurt to the middle of the group. Blaine got down on one knee and pulled a ring box out of his pocket and opened it saying,

"Kurt Elisabeth Hummel, will you marry me?"

Song is Teenage Dream by Katy Perry


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kurt smiled, nodded, and said,"Yes!" Blaine slid the ring onto Kurt's finger and they kissed. The warbles cheered. Blaine thanked them and took Kurt by the hand and led him to the car. On the way to the hospital Blaine turned on some music. Kurt began to sing along without even realizing he was. Blaine smiled and listened to Kurt sing. His voice was really good. The song ended and Blaine said,  
"You have a really good voice." Kurt blushed and said,"It's not that good, but thanks."

"Your voice is really good." They arrived at the hospital. They walked to Elisabeth's room. Myriam was in the room when they arrived. Elisabeth smiled at the boys as they walked in. Kurt went over hugged his mom and then showed her his left hand. Elizabeth gasped, "Oh my! Congrats baby I am so happy for you. Blaine promise me that you will take care of him." Blaine smiled and said,

"Yes ma'am. I promise." Just then Doctor Turner walked in followed by Clark. She greeted Myriam, Kurt, Blaine. She then said,

"Now that everyone is here we can talk. Elizabeth your cancer is moving fast. You have about two weeks to live. Now you can either stay here which is what I recommend or you can go home." Clark then said,  
"Why don't you stay with us. I can keep an eye on you and the bed in our guest room is more comfortable." Dr. Turner looked at Elisabeth and said,

"The choice is yours. What do you want to do?" Elisabeth though for a minute then said,

"I want to spend the time I have left with my family not in a a hospital room." Dr. Turner smiled and said,

"Okay I will get your discharge papers ready to go and you will be on your way." Kurt smiled at his mom and she smiled back. Just then there was a knock on the door. Clark opened it and in walked a lady with some flowers. Elisabeth sat up a little bit more and said,

"Sarah what are you doing here?"

"Well everyone at school has been asking about you and want to know how you are doing and when you are coming back. Everyone misses your smiling face and your kids have been so good and ask me everyday when is Ms. Hummel coming back we miss her. Your kids made this card and they all signed it and the staff pitched in and we got you these flowers." Elisabeth smiled and said,

"Sarah you guys are amazing. I miss my kids too. You will have to tell them I said hi. As far as me coming back. I wont be. My lung cancer has come back and it is progressing really fast. I have been given about two weeks to live." Sarah's mouth dropped open. She then said,

"Oh my god Lizzie that is awful. What do I tell everyone? They will be devastated."

"Tell the staff the truth and tell my kids that I am very sick and that I won't be returning and that I am so sorry. Actually would it be possible for me to stop by and see them one last time. Clark can we make that happen?" Clark thought for a moment then said,

"I think we make it happen. Mrs. Walker when would be a good time to stop by?"

"Let me see this week we have been testing and tomorrow afternoon we are watching a movie so that will work." Clark said,

"Okay I will bring her up tomorrow afternoon." Elisabeth said,

"Please don't tell my kids I want to surprise them. Sarah left and Dr. Turner returned with the discharge papers.

"Now I am sending you home with a small oxygen tank and I have someone coming by tomorrow to set up one at the house. I want you to wear the oxygen at all times, even when you are sleeping. Do you have any questions?" Elisabeth shook her head. "Good then here is your paperwork and you are good to go. I will have a nurse wheel you out once you get changed." Clark, Blaine, Kurt and Dr. Turner all left the room while Myriam and a nurse helped Elisabeth get dressed. Once she was back in normal clothes they helped her into the wheelchair. The nurse then detached the oxygen from the hospital machine and reattached it to the one that she placed on Elisabeth's lap. They left the room. Clark went and got his car and pulled it up the to exit. Kurt walked next to his mom. When they got outside Clark helped Elisabeth get situated in the car. Then they left. Myriam walked to her car while Kurt and Blaine walked to Blaine's car. Once they were inside the car, Kurt broke down in tears. Blaine took Kurt's hand and said,

"Kurt honey it's going to be okay. I am here for you." Kurt continued to cry and aid through sobs,

"My mom only has about two weeks to live. How… am… I… going.. to.. live.. without… her. My mom has always been there for me." Blaine handed Kurt a tissue and his inhaler. Then he said

" Kurt it will be okay. It is going to suck I won't lie to you. You are not alone you have me first and foremost, my dad, Myriam, and the Warblers even though you won't start until January." Kurt took another puff of his inhaler and said,

"Thanks Blaine. I wouldn't be able to get through this without you. I love you!"

"I love you too Kurt. I am here and I always will be here for you. You will have the memories of your mom that will last forever. I still have the memories of my grandfather. I miss him everyday but it does get easier. You will always miss her but she will always be in you heart. Feel better?" Kurt nodded and blew his nose.

"Let's get back to the house Blaine so no one will worry about us." Blaine drove to his house and they went in for dinner. The next day Clark drove Elisabeth up to the school. Elisabeth got to the school while the students were at lunch so she sat at her desk to wait for them to come back. They walked in and were so surprised to see her that they nearly knocked her over. She had them all sit on the carpet and she sat in a chair. Once they were quiet she said,

"Hello everyone. I want to start off by saying that I heard that you guys are doing an amazing job for the sub while I have been gone so thank you. Now I know that all of you are wondering when I will be coming back. I hate to tell you but I am not coming back. I have lung cancer. Do you guys remember how in science earlier this year we talked about how bad cells attack the good cells and that some diseases the good cells attack not only the bad cells but each other. Well that is what cancer does. I am going to miss everyone one or you and you guys will do great things in life." She stood up and everyone hugged her and Clark led her to the car. Kurt was so busy over the next two weeks with midterms and wedding planning that it flew.

Finally December 20th, the day of the wedding arrived, the Anderson's backyard had been transformed to match Kurt and Blaine's vision perfectly. Kurt got ready and went to his mom's room while she got ready. Kurt sat on the bed while his mom put on some makeup.

"Do you remember the first time I put on your make-up?" Elisabeth turned around and looked at him. She said,

"Yes you were 5 years old it was right after we moved into the apartment and you decided that you wanted to wear makeup like I did. I helped you put it on. I knew right then and there that you were different and that was just fine with me. You are my son and I love you no matter what. I also knew at that moment that you were indeed gay. I have my suspicions for a while.

"I love you too mom."

"I am so happy that you are getting married to Blaine. You guys are going to be great together." Elisabeth began to cough really hard. Kurt grabbed a bottle of water, opened it, and handed it to Elisabeth. She took a couple of sips and her breathing steadied. She then said to Kurt, "Let's go it is time." Kurt and Elisabeth walked to the backyard. Blaine smiled at his soon to be husband as he walked down the aisle. When they reached the front Elisabeth kissed Kurt and sat down. Th pastor who was a family friend of the Andersons' was doing the ceremony. He began,

"Dearly beloved we are gathered he today to celebrate the marriage of these two fine young men Blaine Devon Anderson and Kurt Elisabeth Hummel. Blaine I have watched you grow up over the years into the young man that you are today. Kurt I have only know you a short time but you are a sweet young man. Before we go any further is there anyone here today that objects to these two getting married. Please speak now or forever hold your peace." Myriam shifted in her seat but didn't say a word. She would deal with it later. Since no one spoke the pastor continued, "The boys have written their own vows, Kurt you are up first." Kurt cleared his throat and said

"Blaine I don't know where to begin. When we were little you were my best and only friend. Then you went off to middle school we began to drift apart. I began high school and I began to hate my life. I had thought about ending my life multiple times. Then a year ago we bumped into each other, literally, I fell for you. We began to talk and having someone I could talk to about the bullying helped me more than you will ever know. Then you asked me on a date and here we are. You have an amazing smile, personality and your voice is like angel. You are sweet, kind, and caring. I can't promise to always be okay of not struggle but I can promise to always love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Tears were coming down Kurt's face. Blaine pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Kurt. Elisabeth had tears in her eyes too. Blaine cleared his throat and said,

"Kurt I have liked you since we were little. When we stopped talking when I went off to middle school and we lost contact I was upset but I didn't think you wanted to be friends with someone in middle school so I stayed away. Then when we bumped into each other last year I was so happy. In those few minutes we were talking I fell for you all over again. I decided that I had lost you once and I didn't want to loose you again. I was already planning on marrying you one day. I love your personality and your amazing smile. You have a beautiful voice. I can't promise to not be a workaholic or sometimes be in a bad mood some days but I can promise to love you always. I can promise that and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you either." The pastor then said,

"Now please exchange rings." Both boys placed the ring on his husbands finger and said ' This ring is a symbol if my love to you and my promise to love you always.' "By the power vested in me by the state of Ohio I now pronounce you husband and husband you may now kiss one another." Blaine and Kurt kissed while everyone cheered. "It is my pleasure to introduce for the first time Mrs. Blaine and Kurt Anderson." Everyone stood and cheered as Kurt and Blaine walked to the house. Clark helped Elisabeth inside to the couch. Elisabeth sat on the couch and closed her eyes. Cooper made sure that all the speakers were plugged in and helped Clark and the Warblers move the chairs to make room for dancing. Kurt saw his mom on the couch and eh went over to her. He kissed her on the cheek and she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

" The chairs are almost put up and it is time for our first dance and then it will be time for the mother/son dance. Do you feel up to coming back out? If not it is okay." Elisabeth took Kurt's hand and said,

"You are my only son and I wouldn't miss it for the world. Help me up please." Kurt helped his mother up and outside to a chair. Cooper then grabbed a mic and said,

""Hello everyone! Please join us outside for the first dance followed by the mother/son dance." Blaine walked over, took Kurt by the hand, and led him to the middle of the yard. Cooper started the music. 'Story of My Life' by One Direction began to play. Kurt and Blaine danced as if they had been dancing together their whole life. When the song ended, Kurt and Blaine tripped over each other and ended up falling on the ground laughing as the did. Blaine helped Kurt up and they dusted each other off. Then it was time for the mother/son dance. Blaine went over to where Myriam was standing and led her to the makeshift dance floor. Kurt went over to Elisabeth and helped her up then lead her over to where Blaine and Myriam were. The song 'Candles' by Hey Monday began to fill the yard. By then end of the song Kurt was pretty much holding Elisabeth up. They were both crying. Elisabeth kissed Kurt on the forehead and leaned in saying,

"I love you so very much. No matter what remember that." Kurt smiled and said,

"I love you too mama." Kurt led his mom back over to her chair. Copper then cranked up the dance music and everyone hit the dance floor. After the cake was cut, Elisabeth pulled Kurt aside and said

"Kurt baby I love you. Congrats on your wedding. I am not feeling good I am going to go lay down." Kurt hugged his mom and said,

"Thanks mama. I love you too. Do you want me to help you inside?" Elisabeth smiled and said

"You are a sweetheart. You stay out here with Blaine and I will have Clark help me." Kurt hugged his mom and walked over to where Blaine was taking to some of the Warblers. Elisabeth got Clark attention and he came over. She said, "Will you please help me inside?" Clark nodded and helped her to her room. Once she was in bed, Clark asked,

"Do you need anything before I go back out?" Elisabeth shook her head. The party went on until almost midnight. Once everyone had left, Blaine pulled Kurt away and they left for a hotel for the night. Once they were in the room Blaine flopped down on the bed, looked at Kurt, and said,

"Well that was fun!" Kurt flopped down next to Blaine and said

"Yeah it was! So now that we are married I guess that means that we have to you know…" His cheeks turned bright red. Blaine rolled over and looked at Kurt and said,

"If you don't want to have six then we don't have to. I wont force you to do anything that you don't want to do." Kurt caught Blaine's eyes and said,

It's not that I don't want to do it just that I have never done it before and I am scared." Blaine smiled,

"Well how about we take it nice and slow and if at any point you want me to stop then I will. Does that sound good?"

"Yes but there is something that you need to know. I have ovaries like a female does and that means that I can get pregnant." Blaine rolled off the bed and walked over to the couch, opened his bag, and pulled out a box of condoms. He walked back over to the bed saying,

"Then these will come in handy!" Kurt looked at him for a few seconds then said,

"Does that not weird you out?"

"No I know that thinks like that can happen and I know several other guys who have the same uniqueness about them. Copper being one of them."

"Wait Cooper is gay too?"

"Yep he has been with his boyfriend for about two years." Kurt smiled and said,

"Okay let's do this!" He then slid off the bed and began to take his clothes off. Blaine set the box of condoms down on the bed and did the same thing.

After about 15 minutes, Blaine fell onto his back and said,

"Well how was it?" Kurt took a couple of puffs from his inhaler and said,

"That was amazing! I didn't expect it to feel that good. It didn't hurt at all. It was a little uncomfortable at first but after that it was great." Blaine smiled and said,

"I am glad that you enjoyed it." We should probably get some sleep we have to be at the airport in 12 hours." Kurt looked at him and said,

Airport where are we going?" Blaine smiled and said, "

That my dear husband is a surprise!" He kissed Kurt and got up to put on pajamas.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
AN:/ This chapter takes place at Walt Disney World in December 2015. Enjoy!

Blaine's alarm went off and he got up and got ready. He gently woke up Kurt,  
"Good morning sunshine! How did you sleep?" Kurt stretched and said

"Good morning. Good how about you?"

"I slept just fie. It's time to get up, and get dressed. Then it's time for breakfast, and then we have a flight to catch."

"Where are we going?" Blaine smiled,

"On our honeymoon silly!" Kurt rolled out of bed and got ready. 30 minutes later, they were packed up and headed down to breakfast. Once they had finished breakfast, they loaded the car and headed to the airport. When they arrived at the gate, Blaine opened his backpack and pulled out a small backpack, which he handed to Kurt. "This should help you guess where we are going." Kurt opened the backpack and pulled out a small Mickey Mouse doll with a red band attached to his neck. Kurt's eyes suddenly got really big as he turned to face Blaine,

"Oh my God are we going to Disney?" Blaine nodded,

"You said that you had never been but always wanted to go so we are going for the week. The red band is your Magic Band. It is the room key, park ticket, fast pass, and you can use it to but things too. The mickey is your first Souvenir." Kurt hugged Blaine an kissed him. After a 2 ½ hour flight and a mild panic attack during takeoff, they arrived at the Orlando Airport. They unloaded the plane and went to baggage claim. They found their bags after about 30 minutes and made their way to the bus area. They boarded a special bus that said Disney Magic Express. Several other people got on the bus as well and soon they were off. Kurt stared out the window the whole drive hugging Mickey. When they approached the main gate Kurt began to bounce. They soon arrived at The Grand Floridian Hotel. Blaine stood up when the bus stopped and Kurt followed him off the bus. Kurt's eyes were so big upon seeing the lobby, Blaine thought they were going to pop right out of his head. They walked over to the front desk. The young women behind the counter said,

"Welcome to the Grand Floridian Hotel! May I please get the first and last name for the reservation?"

"Blaine Anderson." After a few seconds she said,

"I found your reservation here Mr. Anderson. It's looks like you reserved a room with a king sized bed, balcony overlooking the lagoon with a castle view, and the honeymoon package with sparkling cider. Is this correct?"

"Yes that is correct. Is Brian Smith working today?"

"Great I will just need your magic bands to activate your room keys. Yes he is let me get him for you give me just a moment please." She picked up the phone and called his office. Blaine turned around to ask Kurt for his magic band but Kurt was no where to be found. Blaine looked around only to discover that Kurt had found a piano and was playing Fur Elise. Blaine walked over and slid onto the bench and joined him. Soon a small crowd had formed and once they finished the crowd applauded. Kurt and Blaine stood up and bowed. They walked hand in hand back to the counter.  
"Blaine so good to see you again! How have you been?"

"Great Brian! There is someone I would like you to meet. Kurt this is Brian, He is a family friend. Brian this is my husband Kurt." Kurt shook Brian's hand.

"Kurt it is a pleasure to meet you and if you guys need anything during your stay just let me or my staff know. I hope you enjoy your trip. Tell you dad I said hi when you talk to him next." Blaine handed the lady their magic bands and she activated them. She handed them back. She handed them back. She also handed Blaine three buttons, two said 'Just Married' and the other one said, 'First Visit'.

"Okay here you go Mr. Anderson you are all set. You will be in room 4420. Is there anything else I can do for you guys today?"

" No thanks Megan we are all set. You have a wonderful rest of the day!"

"Thanks you too. Enjoy your stay!" Blaine handed Kurt back his magic band and they walked to the elevator. They arrived at the fourth floor. Blaine led they way to their room. Kurt touched his magic band to the lock and it turned green. Blaine pursed open the door. He held it open for Kurt. Kurt's eyes lit up upon seeing the size of the room. Blaine put his suitcase along the wall and put his backpack on the bed. He then opened up the curtains. He unlocked the door and walked out onto the balcony. Kurt joined him. Kurt looked into the distance and said,  
"Is that Cinderella's castle?"

"Yep sure is."

"Wow this view is amazing." Blaine walked over behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist. After a few minutes, Blaine said,  
"How about we go explore Disney Springs (formally known as Downtown Disney) we can grab some lunch and then you can explore the shops including the largest Disney store, The World of Disney."

"Okay sounds great!" Blaine and Kurt walked back into the room. Kurt grabbed his small backpack Blaine had given him and in it he put his inhaler, epi-pen, some headache meds and his wallet. They left the room and went down the elevator. They walked out to the bus stop and as luck would have it as soon as they arrived, a Disney Springs bus pulled up. They climbed aboard and were on their way, Upon arriving Kurt was in awe of everything he saw. They walked around for about 10 minutes then they came across the Rain Forest Café. Kurt looked at Blaine and asked,

"Can we eat here?" Blaine smiled,

"Of course that was the plan?" Blaine led Kurt over to the elephant check-in stand. " Reservation for Anderson." The hostess checked the computer.

"Yes Anderson party of two right this way please." She took them to the gorilla path and said, "Your server will be right with you to take you to your table." Kurt looked around at all the animatronic animals They were soon seated and after lunch and a couple of thunderstorms, the led the Rain Forrest Café. They walked towards the toy store. After wandering around the toy store they made their way over to the World of Disney. Kurt stepped in and was amazed at everything he saw. Three hours later and 6 bags later, they emerged from the World of Disney. Kurt found an autograph book, a pack of colorful pens, a set of Mickey ears, one for each of them, and several stuffed characters,(baby mickey, Pooh, tigger, and stitch). The stopped for a snack of ice cream sundaes at Ghirardeil's. After exploring Planet Hollywood, they decided to take a boat over to the West side. After arriving, they decided to catch a Cirque De Solei show. Kurt and Blaine were both in awe of the acrobatics and stunts that were done. Once they show was over they decided to go bowling. They both had a lot of fun but they both sucked. After three games, Blaine suggested they grab some dinner. They decided on Bongos. After dinner Kurt and Blaine returned to their hotel room just in time to catch the light show on the lagoon and the fireworks over the castle. After the show was over Blaine said,

"The game plan for tomorrow is the Magic Kingdom. We have fast passes for The Seven Dwarfs Mine Train, Space Mountain, and Big Thunder Mountain." Kurt smiled,"Those are all roller coasters right?" Blaine nodded. Kurt yawned and said,

"I think we should get some sleep. I am going to get ready for bed." Kurt kissed Blaine, then grabbed his overnight bags, his pajamas and disappeared into the bathroom. Blaine stayed on the patio for a little bit. He decided to call his dad. 

*Conversation between Blaine and his dad*  
B: Hey dad  
C: Hey son Are you guys having fun?  
B: Yeah! We went to Disney Springs after checking in. Brian says hi by the way.  
C: I am glad. If you se him tell him I said hi back.  
B: Will do. How is Elisabeth doing?  
C: She is okay.  
B: I will talk to you later Kurt is finally out of the bathroom. Love you dad!  
C: Okay love you too buddy  
*End of Conversation*

Blaine came in and locked the patio doors just ask Kurt come out of the bathroom. Blaine grabbed Kurt around the waist and kissed him. Blaine grabbed his stuff and vanished into the bathroom. Kurt decided to call him mom.

*Conversation between Kurt and his mom*  
K: Hey mama! How are you?  
E: Hey buddy I am good how are you?

K: I am good. I miss you!  
E: I miss you too. Are you having fun?  
K: Yes ma'am. Blaine brought me to Disney World. We went to Disney Springs after checking in today and tomorrow we are going to the Magic Kingdom.  
E: Oh my goodness that sounds lime fun. Make sure you take lots of pictures.I love you baby!

K: I will love you too mama  
*End of Conversation*

Blaine came out of the bathroom, set and alarm and climbed into bed next to Kurt. Kurt culled up in Blaine's arms and soon fell asleep.

The next morning around 7:15 Kurt Blaine boarded the monorail to the Magic Kingdom. They arrived, went through back check, and the ticket turnstile and were up close for the opening show. After the show, they made their way through the tunnel and found themselves on Main Street. Kurt stopped and took everything in. Before even getting close to the castle they got pictures and autographs with Pluto, Goofy, Donald Duck, and Daisy. Then. They made their way to the castle. They had their picture taken in front of the castle. They went around the right side of the curtain and headed towards Tomorrowland. They rode Buzz Lightyear Space Ranger Spin. Kurt beat Blaine by over 10,000 points. They then rode Space Mountain. Kurt had a blast so they rode it again. They they rode the Carousel of Progress. They then saw stitch and they got a picture and an autograph. They then rode the People Movers. They left Tomorrowland and headed to Storybook Circus. They rode Dumbo and Goofy's Barnstormer. Then they went into the circus tent and got a picture and autograph with Mickey and Minnie. Then they headed into to New Fantasyland and decided to ride the Little Mermaid. They had lunch at The Be Our Guest restaurant. Kurt spend most of lunch distracted by the sights.

After lunch they rode Peter Pan, It's a Small world, and Haunted Mansion while their food digested. Then it was time for the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train. Kurt loved it so much that they waited two hours to ride it again. Next the rode Winnie the Pooh. Kurt opted out of the Teacups as he doesn't like spinning in circles. They did get to meet the Queen of hearts, the mad hatter, and the white rabbit. They got pictures and autographs. They headed to Frontierland. They were able to get really good seat for the 3:00 parade. Kurt saved a spot for Blaine while he went to get them some ice cream. After the parade, they rode Big Thunder Mountain and the got the front row. They opted out of Splash Mountain since it was kinda chilly. Adventure Land was next and they rode Pirates of the Caribbean twice. They rode Jungle Cruise and Aladdin's Magic Carpets. They had an hour until Dinner so Blaine showed Kurt one of the hidden gems of Magic Kingdom. The Sorcerer's of the Magic Kingdom. ( this is a game done with character cards that you cast spells at screens and help Merlin defeat the Disney Villains that are trying to take over the park). Kurt and Blaine were having so much fun that they almost missed their dinner reservations. They had dinner at the Crystal Palace. During dinner they got pictures and autographs with Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, and Eeyore. After dinner, they played more Sorcerer's of the Magic Kingdom. Then 30 minutes before the fireworks Blaine took Kurt to a table at the Tomorrowland Terrace. The fireworks were even more spectacular up close then they were last night form the hotel. Kurt loved them and applauded when they were over. They decided to ride Seven Dwarfs Mine Train one more time while people left the park. Then once the crowds had died down they rode the monorail back to the hotel. Once they arrived back at their room, they each showered and crawled into bed. Blaine held Kurt in his arms and said,

"Did you have fun today love?" Kurt yawned and said,

"Yeah! I had a blast. What park are we doing tomorrow?" Blaine grabbed his phone and said,

"Tomorrow is Epcot. We have fast passes for Soarin, Mission Space, and Test Track. We also have dinner reservations in Japan." Kurt sat up and looked at Blaine with a puzzled look on his face,

"Wait we are going to Japan for dinner?" Blaine shook his head and said,

"No Epcot is divided into two sections Future World and World Showcase. World Showcase has 11 different countries in it; Canada, The UK, France, Morocco, Japan, US, Italy, Germany, China, Norway, and Mexico."

"That sounds cool. I can't wait." Kurt yawned again.

"It's bedtime! We have another busy day tomorrow." Blaine kissed Kurt and turned off the light.

The next morning there were at the monorail once again at 7:15 am. They arrived at Epcot and went straight to Spaceship Earth, the ride in the big ball. They rode it twice. They then went and rode Mission space. They next went and rode Ellen' Energy Adventure. They then went and rode Test Track. Kurt had so much fun that they rode it three more times (the wait was not that long as it was still early). This quickly became Kurt's favorite ride. They walked to the other side of Future World. On the way the ran into Chip and Dale so they had to stop and get pictures and autographs. They went over to Journey into Imagination with Figment. After this they headed over to the Living Seas. They rode Living with the Land and then they went and rode Soarin. Kurt didn't like being up that high, even though it was just a screen he felt like he was high up. This caused him to have a panic attack. Blaine took his hand and told to to try and take slow deep breaths. Once the red was over, Kurt had to sit up against the wall just outside the ride and take a few breaths from his inhaler. For lunch they decided to eat at The Electric Umbrella. Blaine had a Burger and Kurt had Chicken tenders.

Afterwards they made their way towards World Showcase. They started on the right with Canada. Blaine explained on the way that each county has a special place called KidSpot where you can get a stamp and and special message from each county in that countries main language. They wandered around and looked at the shops. They found the KidSpot. Next came the United Kingdom. Kurt found the KidSpot in a toy store. He liked the train that ran around the top. They stopped and listened to a band playing. Then on the way to France Kurt Spotted Alice. They stopped for a picture and autograph. Then they found Aurora on the side of France. They found the KidSpot and walked along towards Morocco and spotted Belle and the Beast. In Morocco behind the KidSpot they found Aladdin and Jasmine. Kurt got stamps in Japan, US, and Italy. While in Japan they got some Japanese snacks and did American Adventure while in the US. In Germany after the KidSpot they found Snow White and go her autograph and a picture. They met Mulan and Mushu in China and got the stamp. When they arrived in Norway, they rode Maelstrom, Blaine got a little wet, and then found the KidSpot. They continued into Mexico and Kurt got his stamp and they rode the Gran Fiesta Tour Staring The Three Caballeros. By this point it was time to head back to Japan for dinner. After an amazing Hibachi dinner at Teppan Edo, Kurt and Blaine headed to the front of World Showcase to get a good seat for Illuminations. Kurt enjoyed this more than they fireworks at Magic Kingdom. Once Illuminations was over Kurt and Blaine walked hand in hand back to the monorail stop. They soon arrived back at the hotel. They both showered and by the time Blaine finished Kurt was fast asleep. Blaine kissed him and covered him up. He set his alarm and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning on the bus to Hollywood Studios (MGM as I will forever refer to it as) Blaine went over the fast passes and food plans.  
"So today we have fast passes for Toy Story Mania, Rockin Roller Coaster, Tower of Terror. We have lunch plans at 50's Prime time café. Dinner is dinner and a show called Fantasmic." Kurt was very excited. They arrived at the park and went to a little café and grabbed some breakfast Blaine got a coffee and Kurt got Hot Chocolate. They then headed to the Great Movie Ride (RIP). Kurt loved this. They rode it twice so that Kurt could get both experiences, (there is a gangster interactive scene and a western interactive scene). Then they made their way over to the Little Mermaid show. They then went rode Toy Story Mania. Kurt of course had a higher score than Blaine. They they went and saw the Lights, Motor, Action Stunt show. (RIP) Both boys enjoyed the show immensely. Next on the list was the Muppet Show. (RIP) Kurt laughed so hard that he had to use his inhaler. Next they opted out of Star tours after Kurt learned it was a motion simulator and rougher than Mission Space. It was time for lunch so they headed to the 50's Prime Time café. Kurt loved the family style atmosphere and funny things the servers did. After lunch they decided to watch the Indian Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular Show. Blaine even got to be in the show and Kurt loved this. (You have to be 18 otherwise Kurt would have done it instead of Blaine).

Afterwards they decided to attend a drawing class in the Animation Academy. (RIP) Kurt's drawing looked a toddler drew it. They got to meet Sorcerer Mickey and get a picture. Next it was time for Tower of Terror. Kurt and Blaine rode it twice with a inhaler break in between. The Beauty and the Beast show was about to start so they decided to watch that. Then came Rockin Roller Coaster. They rode it 6 times. By this point it almost time for dinner so they went and waited by a gate. About 30 minutes later, they were let in and the y grabbed their food and sat down. Fantasmic started about 30 minutes into their meal. Kurt was distracted and forgot to finish eating. Once the show was over, they decided to ride Rockin Roller Coaster and Tower of Terror one time each while everyone left the park. Then it was time to head back to the hotel. Once they had booth showered Kurt said,

"Blaine."

"Yeah what's up?"

"Thanks for all of this. I have had so much fun!"

" You are so welcome. Tomorrow what do you think about relaxing at the hotel? We can swim in the heated pool and hang out down at the beach." Kurt thought for a minute then said,

" Can we go back to the Magic Kingdom and do more Sorcerer's of the Magic Kingdom. That was a blast!" Blaine smiled,/p

"Of course we can. How about we sleep in and then do brunch at 1900 Park Fare down in the lobby, then head to the park." Kurt nodded. They drifted off to sleep shortly after.

Blaine woke up at 8, as he always does, went down got a coffee, came back up and he answered some work emails and did some reading for school. Around 10:00, he woke Kurt up. 30 minutes later they were seated at a table. After receiving their food Kurt got to meet Mary Poppins. He of course got a picture and an autograph. They finished eating and boarded the monorail to the Magic Kingdom. Kurt and Blaine had a blast running around Magic Kingdom trying to help Merlin defeat the Disney Villains. Along the way to got pictures and autographs for Peter Pan, Wendy, Captain Hook, Gaston and Fairy Godmother. They decided to grab an early dinner at the Liberty Tree Tavern. After dinner they headed back to the hotel to catch the lake show and Fireworks on the beach. Then they went up to the room and both showered. Once they had both settled into bed Blaine said,

"Okay so tomorrow is Animal Kingdom. We have fast passes for Everest, Kilimanjaro Safari, The Festival of the Lion King. Lunch and Dinner are not planned out so we can figure that out there." Kurt nodded, kissed Blaine and they both fell asleep.

The next morning they boarded a bus to Animal Kingdom. Blaine had a cup of Coffee and Kurt had Hot Chocolate. They arrived and got to meet Rafiki. Kurt got is autograph. They got a picture in front to the Tree of Life. They they saw the It's Tough to Be A Bug Show. They they headed to catch the Festival of the Lion King show. Kurt and Blaine sang along. Afterwards, they wandered around and enjoyed looking at the shops and animals. After about 45 minutes, it was time for the Kilimanjaro Safari. Kurt loved being able to see all the animals somewhat up close.

After the safari they walked through the Jungle Trek and saw even more animals. They grabbed a bite to eat and headed over towards Everest. On the way they met Doug, Russell, and Carl. They got autographs too. They passed the Kali River Rapids. They decided to stop and watch for awhile at all the people getting soaked. A cool Breeze blew through and Kurt felt bad for all the people that were getting soaked. They walked over to Everest and saw it was only a 15 minute wait so they decided to ride it since they still had 20 minutes before they could use their fast pass. They ended up riding it four times. Afterwards Kurt asked,

"Can we head back to Epcot? I would like to ride Test Track again and see Illuminations again." Blaine nodded and soon they boarded a bus to Epcot. Blaine decided that they should do dinner that Rose and Crown Restaurant in England. Kurt agreed. There was a 2 and a half hour wait so they put their name on the list and went over to Future World and rode Test Track. It was a 30 minute wait. Kurt wanted to ride Journey into Imagination with Figment again so they did after a 15 minute wait. They then walked back over to World Showcase. There was a choir singing on the stage in the US so they stopped and listened for a few minutes. They then made their way back over to the Rose and Crown. Soon they were seated and waiting on their food. Just as they were finishing up dinner, Illuminations started. Kurt was once again in awe at the show. After the show they made their way slowly over to the monorail enjoying the beautiful night. Upon arriving at the hotel they went back to their room. Kurt Showered and crashed on the bed. He was out cold by the time Blaine got out of the bathroom. Blaine kissed him, covered him up and sat on his phone for a while.

The next morning Blaine woke up at 8 and went down to get a coffee, a bagel and some cream cheese. He then went back to the room. He sat on his computer for a while. Around 12:30 Kurt woke up. He sat up after he saw the time on his phone. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. When he came out Blaine was sitting on the bed. Kurt asked,

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Blaine smiled,

"You looked so peaceful and you needed your sleep. This is sadly our last day here, so what do you want to do? We can hang out here or go back to any park that you want to." Kurt sat on the bed and said,

" I think I want to go back to Magic Kingdom. I want to beat the game on medium and re-ride Buzz Lightyear, Haunted Mansion, Seven Dwarfs mine Train and I want to do Splash Mountain."

"Okay then get dressed, grab a change a clothes, and let's go." Soon they were on their way to the Magic Kingdom once again. Upon arriving they got their new cards and location before grabbing a quick bite to eat at Casey's. Upon beating the game on medium, they rode Buzz Lightyear and Haunted Mansion. Blaine got soaked on Splash Mountain while Kurt only got a little wet. After Blaine changed clothes they waited in line for the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train. Once they were done they decided to see if they could get a table at Be Our Guest Restaurant. Somehow they did, and this time instead of sitting in the library they got to eat in the West Wing. Kurt loved the rose and changing picture. After dinner they took a boat back to the hotel. Kurt showered first then Blaine. Kurt fell asleep in Blaine's arms while they watched TV.

The next morning they checked out , grabbed breakfast, and took the Disney Magic Express Bus back to the airport. They boarded the plane and headed home. Once they got back to the car, Blaine called his dad to tell him that they were heading home. Clark told them to head to the hospital. Blaine told Kurt and the whole way to the hospital Kurt was silent. Blaine stopped for lunch but Kurt didn't eat anything. Upon arriving they were met by Myriam who took them to Elisabeth's room. Elisabeth's face lit up when she saw Kurt. Kurt ran over to his mom and hugged her. She hugged him back and kissed him. He sat up and she patted the bed next to her and Kurt climbed up and curled up in his mother's arms. He said,  
"I love you mama!"She said,

"I love you too baby. Now tell me all about your trip." Kurt told her all about it. Clark motioned for Blaine to follow him into the hallway.

"Did you guys have a good time son?"

"Yeah dad it was a blast. How is she?"

"Not good. She has been fighting the last two days to stay alive so she could see Kurt. She probably won't last the night. She did make me promise to help you take care of Kurt. She said that he is going to take her death very hard. She wanted me to tell you to keep an eye on him and not let him do anything stupid."

"Of course we've got him dad." When they got back in the room, Kurt was asleep on Elisabeth's chest. Kurt stayed there all night.

Around 10 pm Dr. Wilson came by to check in Elisabeth.

"Hey Doc go ahead and turn off the machines. I am done fighting I have my baby. I am good." Dr. Wilson nodded and turned everything off. She removed the oxygen tube. Elisabeth kissed Kurt on the head and whispered,

"I love you baby more than you will ever know."She then looked at Clark, who sat down and took her hand in his and Elisabeth closed her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Love, Loss and, Treason Chapter 7

Early the next morning Dr. Wilson came in and checked Elizabeth's pulse. Clark who had followed her in looked at her and she shook her head. Clark went over gently some up Blaine. He put his finger up to his lips and mentioned for Blaine to follow him into the hallway.

"Hey when Kurt wakes up he is going to realize his mother is dead and he ill need us especially you now more than ever. He is going to take her death very hard." Just then they heard Kurt scream.

Kurt opened his eyes and stretched. He then gently nudged his mom. When she didn't respond he tried again this time a little harder.

" Mama, mama!" She didn't move. He then put his head on her chest and that is when he realized that her heart wasn't beating. He then noticed that the machines were all off. Kurt realized his mother was dead. He screamed , "No" and began to cry and hyperventilate.

Clark and Blaine came running back into the room. Blaine ran over to Kurt and pried him off mother's body. He led Kurt over to the couch and held him as he sobbed. Blaine reached over and pulled Kurt's inhaler out of his backpack. He handed it to Kurt who took a few puffs. Clark handed Blaine a glass of water. Blaine helped Kurt take a couple of sips as he was shaking really bad. Clark sat down on the other side of Kurt. After a few minutes and Kurt had calmed down Clark said,

"Kurt buddy you mom was ready to go. She didn't want to leave you but the truth is your mom had been sick or a while. She played it off because she didn't want to worry you. She held on as long as she could. She wanted to wait until you got back from your honeymoon so she could see you face and tell your face and tell you she loved you one last time. You guys have had a long week, how about you and Blaine head back to the house and I will meet you guys at home around 6 and we can do spaghetti and meatballs." Kurt looked at Clark and said,

"I have only ever had my mom's spaghetti and meatballs but I will try yours." Clark smiled and said,

"Sounds like a plan." Blaine hugged Kurt & grabbed his backpack and the two of them walked to Blaine's car. Blaine turned on some music. Kurt wasn't in the mood to sing but when one of his favorites came on 'Defying Gravity' he couldn't help but sing along. Once they song was over Blaine said,

" You need to try out of the Warblers! You would make a great edition." Kurt smiled and his cheeks turned pink. He loved to sing and though about it for a minute before saying,

"Sure why not can' hurt." The two boys sang along to more Broadway songs the rest of the way home. When they arrived home they unpacked and sat on the couch and watched Food Network. Around 6 pm Clark arrived home and began to cook dinner. Soon the whole house smelled amazing. Clark called to the boys to the kitchen for dinner. There was spaghetti and meatballs, salad, and garlic bread. Kurt took a bite and said,

"This is so good. It taste just like my mom's! Clark smiled at Blaine then said,

"Your mother got the recipe from me. My mom made it when we were younger and she asked for the recipe." Just smiled and continued to shovel the spaghetti into his mouth. He had two helpings. After dinner was cleaned up, they decided to watch a movie. They decided on 'The Sound of Music.' Kurt fell asleep with about 30 minutes left of the movie. Blaine picked him up and carried him up to bed. Blaine helped a half asleep Kurt change into his pajamas.

The next week flew by for both Kurt and Blaine. Monday morning arrived and Kurt's alarm went off and he turned it off. He rolled out of bed and walked sleepy to the bathroom. After 30 minutes he emerged and walked back to the bedroom. He walked over to the chair where his clothes were laid out. He got dressed and walked down stairs. Blaine was cooking breakfast. Kurt sat down and Blaine placed a plate of food in front of Kurt. It had eggs, bacon, waffles, and glass of orange juice. Kurt picked at the food. Blaine looked at him and said,

"Hey honey what's the matter?"

"I am nervous that I am not going to fit in and no one is going to like me."

"First off there is a zero bullying policy at Dalton. Second you are going to fit in just fine just be yourself. The Warblers are going to love you. Jeff is super excited, plus you know you can come to me when ever you need anything." Blaine kissed him and then said,

"Now eat up have a big day ahead of you." Blaine then poured himself a second cup of coffee. Soon Kurt and Blaine were in the car. Kurt was looking at the map of the school and his class schedule that Blaine had picked up yesterday. By the time they arrived at Dalton Kurt was a nervous wreck. He had already used his inhaler. Blaine parked the car and turned to look at Kurt. Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's leg and said,

"Hey Kurt honey look at me you've got this. Take a couple of deep breaths for me. There we go." Blaine kissed him and got out of the car. He walked around and opened the door Kurt. Kurt smiled and nodded. He climbed out of the car. They walked into the school. Blaine told Kurt he would see him later. Kurt walked to his first class and walked in. The teacher was sitting at his desk. Kurt closed the door and the theater looked up,

" Are you by chance Mr. Kurt Hummel-Anderson?" Kurt swallowed and nodded. He handed Kurt a slip of paper. "I was told to give you this and have you go to the computer lab." Kurt looked confused and left the room. He pulled out his map an found the computer room. He walked in and found a women sitting behind a desk reading a book. Kurt walked over and said,

"Excuse me ma'am I was told to come here by my fist period teacher." The women put down her book and said,

"Name?"

"Kurt Hummel-Anderson." She then said,

" Take a seat at any computer, log in using the info on this card. Then follow the directions on the screen." She then handed him a cars and went back to her book. Kurt walked over to a computer and sat down. He logged in and the next screen said,

'This is the Dalton Academy Placement Test. The test is divided into four sections, mathematics, Language Arts, Science, and Social Studies. You will have two hours for each section and a half hour break in the middle. You may use the restroom however the clock won't stop. You will be given the opportunity to take a bathroom break in between each section. Scrap paper will be provided fo the math section. If you need to leave for any reason please notify the proctor. If you are ready to begin please press next.' Kurt swallowed and clicked next. After what seemed like for ever Kurt was finally done with all four sections. He then stood up and walked over to the proctor. She didn't look up form her book. Kurt cleared his throat. She looked up and said,

"What do you need?"

"I am finished with all of the tests." She put her book down and logged in to her computer. She clicked several buttons and printed out several sheets of paper and handed then to Kurt.

"Congratulations take these to the office." She closed her computer and grabbed her book. Kurt left the room puzzled and found his way to the office. He handed the papers to the secretary. She looked t the papers and then did somethings on her computer. She then handed Kurt a piece of paper and said,

"Here is your new class schedule you will start your junior classes tomorrow. Congratulations." Kurt took the paper and left the office. He walked down to the hallway and into the senior commons. He walked over to Blaine's office and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He decided to wait for him. Kurt pulled out his phone and texted Blaine, 'Hey I am in the senior commons. I need to talk to you.' Kurt then noticed the piano in the corner. He placed his backpack on the chair and sat down at the piano. He ran his fingers over the keys. He hadn't played in a few years but he decided to see what he could remember. He began to play. After a few minutes, he began to play 'I wanna hold your hand' by The Beetles. He began to sing. As he sang he began to think of his mom. He began to tear up. Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David stopped outside he senior commons and listened After a few minutes Blaine walks up and says,

"Why are you guys just standing out here?" Wes pointed to Kurt and Blaine nodded. When Kurt finished the song the five boys clapped and Kurt jumped up.

"Sorry I saw the piano and I thought I was alone." Kurt wiped away a few stray tears. Blaine walked over to him and wrapped him in a hug. We walked over and said,

"You have an amazing voice just like Blaine said. You have to join the Warblers." Kurt nodded and smiled Blaine then said,

"I got you message what's up?" Kurt pulled out his class schedule and showed Blaine. Blaine looked at it and noticed that they were all junior classes. Blaine looked at Kurt and said,

"I am sorry for the mix up. I will get things fixed for you."

"No they had me take a test called The Dalton Academy Placement Test. I was in sophomore classes this morning but after the test I am now in junior classes." Blaine thought for a moment then said,

"Okay well that is great news. I spoke to my dad earlier today and your mom's funeral is set for Saturday." Kurt's smile faded and he sat down on one of the couches and began to cry. Blaine set his stuff down and sat next to him. Blaine wrapped Kurt in a hug.

"I miss her so much. I still can't believe she is gone." Kurt said through sobs. Wes ushered the other three out of the room. Jeff then said,

"I feel bad for him I wish that there was something that we could do to make him feel better." The other three though for a moment then Nick said,

"I've got it why not sing him a song. How about 'Keep Holding On' that way he knows we are here for him." Wes quickly texted the other Warblers and soon the all arrived. Wes went into the room and whispered something in Blaine's ear. Blaine nodded. Wes went to the door and let the rest of the Warblers in. They began to sing. Kurt sat up and leaned up against Blaine who held him.

Jeff:

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold

Nick:

And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in

All:

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Wes:

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear

David:

Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side, I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

All:

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Nick:

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

All:

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Keep holding on

Keep holding on

Jeff:

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Once the song was over, Kurt smiled a small smile and said,

"Thanks everyone. I miss my mom terribly but because I now have friends it will be easier." Kurt wiped away a few tears.

Everything was going great until Sebastian showed up on day with cookies. He set them down in the senior commons. He then waited for everyone to come in. Everyone began to in. Blaine walked in with Kurt. Upon seeing Sebastian, Blaine stopped dead in his tracks.

"Sebastian good to see you! What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to check in on my favorite glee club and I came to see you!" Blaine cleared his throat & said,

"Sebastian let's go talk in my office." Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek and walked to his office. Kurt went over and sat down on the couch. Chandler came over and sat down next to him.

"Want a cookie Kurt?" Chandler asked in a sweet voice.

"What kind?" Kurt asked not wanting to be rude.

"Chocolate Chip and Peanut Butter." Chandler said with a smirk.

"I'll take a chocolate chip." Kurt grabbed one and took a bite. Jeff quickly swallowed his bite and screamed, "No!" but it was too late. Kurt had already swallowed the bite of the chocolate chip peanut butter cookie. As Kurt began to swallowed little bits, he noticed that his throat began to close up. He began to have trouble breathing.

In Blaine's office Blaine sat down in his chair and turned to face Sebastian.

"What are you really doing here?"

"I already told you why I am here Blainey." Sebastian said as he walked over and ran his fingers down Blaine's arm. Blaine pulled his arm away.

"Look while I appreciate the flirting Kurt and I are happily married."

"Yes, but can he give you what you need? Can he take care of you?" Blaine stood up from his chair, walked towards the door and said,

"Yes, Sebastian he can and he does now please leave." Blaine gestured towards the door. Sebastian rounded the desk and slowly walked towards the door. Upon reaching the door Sebastian tried to kiss Blaine. Blaine moved out of the way and said, "I am not interested!" Just then they heard Jeff scream. Blaine opened the door and ran out to find Kurt having a severe allergic reaction. He was in anaphylactic shock. He had his hands on his throat. Blaine ran over and grabbed Kurt's bag. He found his Epi-pen. He removed the cap and pressed it into Kurt's thigh. He pressed the button to release the meds and counted to three. Blaine removed the epi-pen and messaged Kurt's thigh. Seeing that Kurt's throat was not opening up, he pulled out his phone and called '911'. The ambulance arrived shortly Kurt was immediately placed on oxygen and taken to the hospital. Blaine didn't say a word as Kurt was wheeled from the room. When he was gone, Blaine turned around to face the Warblers. He slowly walked over to them and said,

"What the hell happened? Someone had better explain this to me now." For about a minute no one spoke. Then Jeff spoke up,

"Kurt ate one of the Chocolate Chip Peanut butter cookies."

"Why would he eat one when he knows he is severely allergic to peanut butter?" Blaine asked very confused. Nick not wanting Jeff to get hurt glared at Chandler before saying,

"He was told that there were two types of cookies Chocolate chip and Peanut butter, not one type." Blaine following Nick glare said,

"Chandler we will talk later." With that Blaine grabbed his jacket, and bag and left the senior commons. He walked to his car and drove to the hospital. When he arrived, he walked to the desk and said,

"Hello Sarah what room is Kurt Hummel-Anderson in?" She looked in her computer and said,

"Hey Blaine he is in room 205." Blaine thanked her and went to Kurt's room. When he arrived, Kurt was hooked up to an IV and on Oxygen. Blaine set his stuff down and grabbed Kurt's hand pulling up a chair.

Meanwhile, Carol was reading the paper and saw an obituary. She read it out loud.

"Hey Burt listen to this, 'Local school teacher Elisabeth Hummel loses her battle with cancer. She leaves behind her only son Kurt.'" Burt walked over and read the article over Carol's shoulder. She then said, "Wasn't your ex-wife's name Elisabeth?" Burt nodded and said,

"Yes, and our sons' name is Kurt. Let's see he would be almost 17 by now." Carol turned around and looked at her husband. She then said,

"Do you regret not knowing Kurt?"

"Yes, but Elisabeth made it clear that I wasn't allowed in his life. I wonder where he is now."

"Well why don't we look for him. Maybe he is looking for you. We can try and find him." Carol suggested. Burt nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

Clark was going through some of Elisabeth's things and he found an envelope addressed to him. Clark opened the envelope and found two letters one with his name and one with Kurt's name. He opened the letter addressed to him. It read,

Dear Clark,

If you are reading this then I am dead. There is a letter here for Kurt. It explains about his father. I never had the heart to tell him about Burt and what he did so I wrote it down. I just hope that he understands. Please keep my baby safe. Thanks for a lifetime of friendship, you made mine better.

Yours Truly,

Lissie

Clark wiped away a tear. He put the letter for on his dresser for him to open when he came home. Just then his phone went off and he saw it was a text from Blaine. It said, 'Kurt accidentally ate some Peanut butter and is in the hospital. He is going to be here overnight for observations so we will be home tomorrow.'

Sebastian called Myriam and this is their conversation.

S: Hey Myriam

M: Hey how did it go?

S: Not to well. He kept pushing me away! HE kept saying he is happy with Kurt.

M: Kurt has nothing. He is an orphan and he came from nowhere.

S: Trust me I am not giving up. I will get him back.

M: Good keep up the good work.

End of conversation.


End file.
